The invention relates to a laundry or dishwashing machine with a flush-in device for washing or rinsing agents. The device has chambers arranged side-by-side, one behind the other, or one on top of the other and a common outlet leading to the washing or rinsing vessel. In this connection, reference may be had to Deutsche Gebrauchsmusterschrift No. 1,912,923 and Deutsche Gebrauchsmusterschrift No. 1,939,120.
Modern laundry washing machines or dishwashing machines are almost always equipped with a programmed control unit which makes the automatic timing of the entire laundering or dishwashing process possible. Automatic control necessitates that the washing or rinsing agents are fed in automatically at very definite times during a running program. Most laundering or dishwashing programs require the addition of different agents for washing, rinsing, and soak rinsing or final rinsing. The flush-in devices of these machines are therefore constructed as multi-chamber systems with a common outlet connection and a common connecting line to the washing or rinsing vessel. The water, however, is fed in via separate lines.
So that the feed lines need not be brought to different points of this device, as is the case in the flush-in device described in Deutsch Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,585,808, several solutions have been suggested. Deutsche Gebrauchsmusterschrift No. 6,810,470 discloses the interposition of a swivelled funnel which can be operated by the programmed control unit and by means of which the flush-in jet can be directed in the direction of the chamber that is required at the moment.
In the arrangement according to the Deutsche Auslegeschrift No. 1,247,257, a control element is used which can be similarly operated by the programmed control unit and directs the flush-in water into the chamber required by the program.
The devices mentioned above required only one solenoid valve for all lines by interposing a mechanical joint arrangement. Because such mechanically operated deflection devices are relatively trouble-prone, a solenoid valve is provided in each feed line in many known machines of this kind.